


Romantic Complications

by matrixrefugee



Category: A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Siyatu-sama has a quiet revelation the morning after Hobby's new proposal...





	Romantic Complications

The alarm went off, nudging Hayao Siyatu-sama out of a sound sleep. He opened his eyes and found the red-headed lover-model he had been "testing" the night before still beside him. As he started to sit up, he found one of his hands still clasping one of hers: Odd, he rarely did that with the models he 'tested'. He'd heard of female testers acting this "touchy-feelly" with the models they tested, even getting attached to them. But male testers usually saw the pleasure-bots for what they were: machines, sentient toys, useful household gadgets.

But something pricked at his soul, something Grace, one of Dr. Hobby's new interns, had said during the presentation yesterday morning:

"If a robot could genuinely love a person, what responsibility does that person hold toward that Mecha?"

If they pulled off a successful child-substitute Mecha, what was to stop someone from modifying those programming parameters to fit an adult model. It would certainly complicate the fact that so many people already turned against their loved ones for using a lover-Mecha to relieve their loneliness. And how would the Mechas with that kind of programming react to seeing their 'beloved' treated so, or if their 'beloved' grew tired of them and wished to move on? What then?


End file.
